prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Chris Sabin
Joshua Harter (Pinckney, 4 de fevereiro de 1982), é um lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano que trabalhou na Total Nonstop Action Wrestling com o nome de ringue de Chris Sabin. Junto com Alex Shelley formava a tag team The Motor City Machine Guns. Sabin lutou pelo circuito independente entre 2001 r 2003. Em abril de 2003 fez sua primeira aparição na NWA TNA onde participou de uma luta onde saiu derrotado. A partir de maio de 2003 se integrou definitivamente a TNA que ainda fazia parte da National Wrestling Alliance. Na empresa Sabin foi oito vezes X Division Champion. Em 2006 se uniu a Alex Shelley para formar a tag team The Motor City Machine Guns, em 2010 conquistaram pela primeira vez o World Tag Team Championship. Carreira *Ring of Honor (2003–2010) *Pro Wrestling Zero1-Max e New Japan Pro-Wrestling (2006–2010; 2018) *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2003-2014) :*X Division Champion (2003–2007) :*The Motor City Machine Guns (2007–2012) :*TNA World Heavyweight Champion (2012–2013) :*História com Velvet Sky (2013–2014) *Retorno para a ROH (2015–2019) *Retorno para a NJPW (2016, 2018–presente) No wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''Cradle Shock'' (Cross–legged Samoan driver) :*Double hammerlock piledriver – Circuito independente :*''Future Shock'' (Fisherman buster) – 2003–2005 :*''Over Easy'' (Overhead gutwrench backbreaker rack flipped em umaDDT) – 2006 *'Signature moves' :*''Bum Rush'' (Swinging side slam backbreaker) :*''Leap of Faith'' (No-handed suicide dive) :*Múltiplas variações de kick :**Enzuigiri :**''Hesitation Dropkick'' (Running delayed low-angle drop a um oponente realizada na tree of woe) :**Running arched big boot em um oponente no corner :*Running crucifix powerbomb, normalmente na second turnbuckle :*Suicide dive :*Springboard tornado DDT :*Tiger suplex :*Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown *'Com Alex Shelley' :*'Finishing moves' :**''ASCS Rush'' (Spinning sole kick por Sabin seguido por um superkick de Shelley e finalizado com jumping enzuigiri por Sabin / superkick por Shelley combinação) :**''Made in Detroit'' (Sitout powerbomb (Sabin) / Sliced Bread #2 (Shelley) combinação) :**Powerbomb (Sabin) / Double knee backbreaker (Shelley) combinação – 2006–2007 :**''Skull and Bones'' (Falling neckbreaker (Sabin) / Diving crossbody (Shelley) combinação) :*'Signature moves' :**Aided dropkick :**Aided snap swinging neckbreaker :**Aided [[DDT#Standing shiranui|standing Sliced Bread #2]] :**''Air Raid'' (Sabin prende um oponente em uma fireman's carry enquanto Shelley ataca com um diving double foot stomp para o oponente propenso seguido por Sabin atacando com um fireman's carry takeover enquanto Shelley prende as pernas do oponente em um Cradle Shock) :**Backbreaker hold (Sabin) / Diving knee drop (Shelley) combinação :**''Bullet Point'' (Baseball slide (Shelley) seguido por Hesitation Dropkick (Sabin) em um oponente na posição de tree of woe) :**Doomsday dropkick :**Double and stereo enzuigiris aos mesmo tempo nos dois oponentes. :**Double superkick para uma posição sentada ou um oponente de joelhos :**Inverted atomic drop por Shelley seguido por um running dropkick nas pernas por Sabin seguido por um inverted STF por Shelley seguido por um running dropkick no rosto do oponente por Sabin :**Irish whip por Sabin em um belly to belly suplex por Shelley, suplexing o adversário em seu parceiro realizada em um tree of woe posição :**Kneeling side slam por Sabin seguido por um frog splash by Shelley :**''Motor City Machine Guns Sandwich'' (Running arched big boot (Sabin) / Enzuigiri (Shelley) combinação) :**Reverse STO (Shelley) / Jumping enzuigiri (Sabin) combinação :**Simultâneo diving leg drop (Sabin) / diving splash (Shelley) combinação :**Spinning leg sweep (Sabin) / Spinning wheel kick (Shelley) combinação :**Springboard dropkick por Sabin em um reverse STO por Shelley :**Standing inverted Indian deathlock surfboard por Shelley preparando para um springboard diving leg drop to the back of an opponent's head por Sabin :**''Thunder Express'' (Inverted sitout side powerslam (Shelley) / Running cutter (Sabin) combinação) *'Managers' :*A. J. Pierzynski :*Traci :*Trinity :*Angel Williams *'Apelidos' :*"The Future" *'Música de entrada' :*"Flowing" por 311 (CZW / ROH) :*"Modern Oz" por Dale Oliver (TNA) :*"Hail Sabin" (Cover of "Offbeat Bare Ass" by 311) por Dale Oliver (TNA) :*"1967" por Dale Oliver (TNA) :*"Party with the Motor City" por Dale Oliver (TNA) :*"Motorcity" por Adam Skaggs (TNA) :*'"Motorcity" por Dale Oliver' (TNA) Campeonatos e prêmios *'All American Wrestling' :*AAW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Alex Shelley. *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' :*AJPW Junior League (2007) *'Blue Water Championship Wrestling' :*BWCW Cruiserweight Championship (1 vez) *'Border City Wrestling' :*BCW Can-Am Television Championship (2 vezes) :*Pro Wrestler of the Year (2007) *'Full Impact Wrestling' :*FIW American Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Great Lakes All-Pro Wrestling' :*GLAPW Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'International Wrestling Cartel' :*IWC Super Indy Championship (1 vez) :*IWC Super Indy Tournament winner (2004) *'Maryland Championship Wrestling' :*MCW Cruiserweight Championship (2 vezes) *'Maximum Pro Wrestling' :*MXPW Cruiserweight Championship (2 vezes) :*MXPW Television Championship (1 vez) *'Michigan Wrestling League' :*MWL Light Heavyweight Champion (1 vez) *'New Japan Pro-Wrestling' :*IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Alex Shelley *'NWA Florida' :*Jeff Peterson Memorial Cup (2005) *'NWA Great Lakes' :*NWA Great Lakes Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*NWA Great Lakes Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Ontario Championship Wrestling' :*OCW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI classificou na posição 28 entre os 500 melhores lutadores individuais da PWI 500 em 2007. :*PWI Tag Team of the Year (2010) - com Alex Shelley *'Pro Wrestling ZERO1-MAX' :*NWA International Lightweight Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Alex Shelley *'Ring of Honor' :*ROH World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) com Alex Shelley *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' :*TNA X Division Championship (8 vezes) :*TNA World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Alex Shelley :*Super X Cup (2003) :*World X Cup (2004) (com Jerry Lynn, Elix Skipper, e Christopher Daniels) :*World X Cup (2006) (com Jay Lethal, Alex Shelley, e Sonjay Dutt) :*Match of the Year (2003) :*Memorable Moment of the Year (2003) O primeiro Ultimate X match :*Tag Team of the Year (2007) - com Alex Shelley :*TNA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*6º Triple Crown Champion *'World Wrestling All-Stars' :*WWA International Cruiserweight Championship (1 vez) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' :*Rookie of the Year (2003) :*Worst Worked Match of the Year (2006) TNA Reverse Battle Royal no TNA Impact! *'Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling' :*XICW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Truth Martini :*XICW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Outros títulos' :*MMWA Marquee Heavyweight Championship Ligações externas *Perfil no OWW Categoria:Lutadores de wrestling dos Estados Unidos